


The Boss Is Handsome

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cop!AU, I really haven't thought this through, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Credence thinks that it’s really hard to focus on the case if his boss is so fucking handsome. It’s entirely unfair.





	The Boss Is Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> Another thingy I originally wrote for some friends. Maybe you can enjoy this.
> 
> Hmu on Tumblr (hellyesiamashamed). Mind that this is my nsfw blog!

The first time Credence sees his boss he is intimidated as fuck—like everyone else. Graves has a vibe of ‘come closer and I’ll kill you’ around him and his subordinates don’t dare cross the line. Every time one of them is called into his office, whispers start around the precinct and rumours occur about someone being fired or being transferred because Percival Graves isn’t satisfied with their work.

So Credence spends his first few weeks avoiding the man out of fear to get into trouble. And his coworkers encourage him, even if they know that Graves isn’t _that_ bad. But they like how the cadets are usually terrified of their boss and they fuel the rumours of their unforgiving boss.

Of course Graves knows about that but he doesn’t tell them to shut the fuck up because people leave him be and he likes it that way. But he also likes to let them know that they can come to him if they need someone to talk to—he is very concerned for every single one of his subordinates.

But one day—of course—Credence needs to work with Graves on a case. He dreads it but as the dutiful cadet that he is, he turns up at Graves’ office at 6 a.m. sharp like he was told.

‘Barebone?’ Graves asks without looking up from the folder on his desk and Credence nods until he realises that Graves probably won’t see that.

‘Yes, Sir!’ He answers and his voice shakes a bit. Graves finally looks up and Credence swallows. He has never seen his boss so close up—except for the greeting the cadets received a few weeks back. But he has been too distracted by everything else to let his look linger on his future boss. Now he can see that Graves is handsome. Credence knew for years that he isn’t entirely straight, he is bent as a bow to be honest. And Graves’ whole appearance is a tease.

‘Good. Come over here,’ Graves says and gestures next to him, his eyes already on the folder again. Credence breathes a silent sigh and steps around the desk, next to his boss who looks up with one raised eyebrow.

‘With a chair, Barebone.’ He already sounds annoyed.

Credence stammers an apology before darting around the desk again and dragging one of the visitor chairs next to Graves, his head red as a tomato.

When he finally settles down _far too close_ , Graves pushes the folder over to him. Credence reads about the case but he can’t really concentrate, nearly sitting shoulder to shoulder with Graves, feeling his body heat jumping over to Credence and smelling the aftershave of his boss. It’s intoxicating.

And even ten minutes later Credence has no clue what the case is about.

‘Any ideas?’ Graves asks finally and Credence is still daydreaming about the _goddamn_ smell of his boss and misses the question. ‘Barebone? I asked you something!’ Graves says sharply and Credence flinches.

‘I-I’m sorry, Sir! What did you say?’ He responds and is deeply ashamed because his boss probably thinks that he is a pushover and not fit for the job. But what can one do if their boss is this _good looking_?!

Graves sighs in annoyance. ‘I asked if you have any idea regarding the missing men.’

‘Oh,’ he says smartly and wants the ground to swallow him whole. He still has no clue about the case. His eyes fly over the file and he tries to come up with something clever to say but his brain fails him. ‘No clue, Sir. I’m sorry.’

Graves murmurs something about not having expected more and Credence slumps in his chair. _Great impression you left_ , he thinks and feels awful.

He already fears that Graves will kick him out and ask for another assistant but nothing happens. They sit there for a few more hours, Graves explaining the case in detail to him, drawing on the white board in his office and together they try to come up with a solution but without avail.

Finally Graves calls it a day—far later than their regular shift would’ve ended—and sends Credence home. ‘5.30 a.m. sharp tomorrow morning. We will have a briefing with the rest of the precinct and I want you to assist me.’

Credence falls in his bed, exhausted beyond believe, not even able to eat anything this evening. But he is out and about in the morning and of course he is on time. At 5.30 a.m. he stands in front of Graves’ office and knocks but the door opens just in this very moment and Graves steps out, running straight into Credence who stumbles and loses his footing. He expects to hit the ground but a strong hand grips his arm a bit too harsh and keeps him upright.

‘I’m sorry, Barebone.’ Graves’ deep voice rumbles through the nearly empty precinct and Credence feels a tingling in his stomach. He stammers a ‘thank you’ and misses the touch of Graves’ hand immediately as the other man lets go of him.

‘Follow me.’ Graves leads him to a meeting room, already prepared for them to use and Credence asks himself how long his boss has already been here. It must have taken at least an hour to set everything up and bring all the files in order. And he asks himself why he is here half an hour early if everything is already done.

Credence maybe doesn’t know but Graves knows. He gestures for Credence to sit and gets himself a chair and sits down opposite of Credence, folding his hands on the desk between them.

‘Barebone, I want you to listen to me and to listen well. This—as a first case—is a big thing. Maybe far too advanced for a cadet, even with me in charge. I want you to know, whatever happens, don’t blame yourself. Never do that. Whatever happens isn’t your fault as long as you do as I say. Understood?’ He says quietly, looking Credence straight in the eye. Credence takes in every word and shivers—but not because of the implication that something terrible could happen but because of the intense stare of these far too brown eyes. He nods mutely.

‘And if you need someone to talk to—my door is always open. The worst thing to do is to keep everything all bottled up. It will destroy you slowly. I speak from experience.’ Little does Credence know that Graves never was this open with anyone.

He just nods and Graves stands up, leaving him there with his thoughts until the rest of the precinct trots in, some sleepy, some chipper, some running on too much coffee and sugar. Credence gets up and walks to the front, next to Graves.

And then he waits while Graves talks and leads the meeting and it takes two hours until they finally finish. And Credence already feels the exhaustion seeping in but he has six more hours to go until his shift is done. (If it goes how Graves wants it, it’ll be more than six hours.)

Next they are out in the field, investigating the places the men were last seen. Credence is mainly taking notes while Graves talks silently. He has to concentrate on the words because he is always _behind_ Graves and _that_ is very distracting.

His eyes are more fixed on a certain behind than at the scene in front of him and when Graves leans forward, bending down to lift something up, he lets out a little yelp.

‘Did you see anything, Barebone?’ Graves asks and turns around and Credence’s ears turn a lovely shade of red. Yes, he has seen something, thank you very much.

Credence can’t really concentrate anymore and he tries, he really does, but he has to admit that he probably has developed a minor crush. This wouldn’t be a problem at all—if it wasn’t his _boss_.

As Graves sees that Credence isn’t really with him anymore, he calls it a day. ‘Take tomorrow off,’ he says, his voice stern. Credence wants to protest but Graves waves his reply away. ‘I can’t risk that one of my people is distracted. This could lead to mistakes—we can’t make mistakes now.’

Credence leaves, guilt building in his stomach. He wanted to show Graves that he is capable of _doing_ this. But he failed. He is so angry with himself.

This night he lies in bed and can’t sleep, his mind drifting back to the day and how he was distracted by Graves’ appearance. He should’ve kept his focus on the case, goddamnit! He presses his face into his pillow and lets out a frustrated scream.

He needs to get Graves out of his head—immediately! Before he endangers the solution of this case. Or his career. Or _Graves’_ career.

He flops onto his back, thinking hard but the only thing that comes to mind is Graves’ ass. Credence groans and closes his eyes. Why does this bastard have to be so handsome?

He tries to think of something else. Graves’ eyes. Graves’ hands. Graves’ ass again. He feels himself getting hard. Maybe that is the solution to his problem? One time jacking off with his boss in his mind and maybe he could get this silly crush out of his system.

He reaches down into his pants, gently brushing over his hard length, letting out the softest of gasps, before he grabs it, stroking it lightly. He flings his other arm over his eyes, closing them, imagining Graves.

He imagines Graves, not naked but in his every day attire, his tie lose, the first few buttons of his shirt undone and his thumb brushes over his tip. And then there are Graves’ hands, one covering his own on his cock, the other gently caressing his cheek, brushing over it ever so softly before his thumb rests on Credence’s lips, parting them slightly. Graves is over him now, straddling him and leaning down to press a tender kiss to his mouth and another gasp escapes him.

His hand on his cock speeds up, guided by Graves’ calloused one, his gasps getting louder with each stroke, with each imagined kiss. And the kisses get more intense, more bruising and he can practically feel Graves biting into his lower lip and that’s the first time he lets out a moan, quickly covering his mouth with his free hand, biting down on his knuckles.

He wishes he had lube here but he doesn’t. He wants to get himself off with fingers in his ass but he doesn’t want to hurt himself, so he stays like he is, his gasps becoming more shallow, his movements jerky and he wants nothing more than the real Graves to touch him to make him come undone.

And finally it becomes too much, his whole body contracts, the muscles in his gut tightening beyond believe and he lets out a silent scream as he comes all over his belly, his hands shaking, his lips still feeling Graves’ lips on them.

He doesn’t even care to clean himself up and falls asleep in the mess he made.

He takes the next day off as instructed but the day after he is back in Graves’ office. And his stomach is tingling, his hands trembling and a blush creeping up his neck. No, he hasn’t gotten this out of his system. But his minor crush is now a major one and he has to suppress a groan as these brown eyes lie on him.

 

 


End file.
